


Burden

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: It was no burden to comfort him.





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

It was no burden to comfort him. It was no burden to promise assistance and reassurance of her presence. Galadriel stood, towering and polished, unchanged by the world. The world had robbed his polish for gnarled hands, grey hair and new worries, but she still smiled at him. 

It was no burden to comfort. It was no burden to promise him. A simple promise sealed by taking his hands. Even her hands were creamy and smooth, untouched by the world. 

Do not be afraid, she said. It was not a command or order for she promised. 

It was no burden.


End file.
